Stick to the Plan
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: He fell in love with her through a painting...love a first sight...hate, bad intentions, brink of dieing...don't own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke is the most handsome man in movies today. His dashing looks and cool demeanor made woman fall to their knees. It was no wonder he was dating the most popular girl Sakura. It was most fitting for them to end up together, at least that was what everyone thought. Naruto was a good friend of Sakura, and also her lover.

Have you heard of famous couples paid to go out? Well its true most of them live together have absolutely no interest in each other. The same thing was happening to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke couldn't stand the girly, preppy Sakura that only thought about herself and her looks. While Sakura couldn't stand such a stuck up guy, he was totally boring to her. She preferred the funny Naruto she had fallen in love with, Sasuke would never be able to compare to him.

Naruto would do anything to separate the two and claim his love Sakura. This is where the story starts…

Sasuke looks around the art gallery, he has never been the type to blow time looking at things like this. That was until she looked at the painting on the wall. He looked at the angelic face portrayed on canvas. Her long silky hair, along with her big, round, empty eyes hypnotized him. He placed his glass of wine to the side and drew closer to the painting. Could someone so beautiful truly exist in this world?

Naruto walked up to his still friend. He smiled and turned to the painting Sasuke seemed so interested in. He couldn't but find her attractive. Suddenly he noticed that it was a familiar face. He thought back to when he studied theatre in college. There was a quiet girl who was always the star of the show but one day she quit and he never heard of her again. Too bad he couldn't remember her name.

"It's a nice painting." Naruto said snapping Sasuke from his thoughts. Sasuke seemed embarrassed, his mind wondered too far from reality. For all he knew that woman didn't exist. "You should buy it." Naruto lifted his cup and took another drink. He pat Sasuke's back and walked back to the laughing crowd. Sasuke lowered his head in a smile.

Sasuke found himself walking away though he hated being so far from the painting. The artist was about to leave when Sasuke caught him.

"That painting," he pointed to it, "how much do you want it for?" Sasuke asked. The artist had to take another look at it before deciding a price. Soon Sasuke became anxious.

"She's a true beauty I say and she's my favorite model. I'll give it to you for a good price." The artist contemplated. But when he turned to horror struck actor he got a little jittery. "You don't want it anymore?"

"Yes, I want it but did you just say she was a model?" Sasuke said with his mouth dry. The artist nodded in confusion. Sasuke smiled, this was it!

Somewhere else…

Hinata wrapped her neck with her favorite scarf. She didn't want to lose her voice anytime soon, so better be safe then sorry. She stepped out to the cold street walking steadily. It was dark and the lights flickered. A noise made her jump and she held her heart that nearly jumped out her chest. For some reason she was a little more jumpy then usual.

She internally encouraged herself to get going. After just a few steps she found someone blocking her. The men smiled and she tried to avoid him. He grabbed her shoulders. She tried to shake him off but he didn't let her go. She could hear others approaching down the alley. Hinata starts to hesitate. This wasn't good, she needed to escape.

Hinata kicks the man in the groin. As he bent over she ran across the street. BEEP! She turned to noise and the car hit her lightly. If it hadn't been snowing the person could've killed her. Someone in the back of the car comes out a little pissed. The man takes off his fancy hat and shows his bright yellow hair.

"I'm sorry I was being chased and I had to run away." Hinata bowed down for forgiveness. She was relieved, what would've happened if they took her away? She looked up to find the guy chuckling. She questioned his reaction.

"That's ok, but I have a proposal. Let me drop you off at your home and I'll forget all this." He guy offers his hand. Hinata narrows her eyes and takes it. Was she going to trust him? He didn't seem to be a bad person so she got in the car. "The name is Naruto." He said while closing his door. "Where do you live?"

"I'm going to the hospital." She said. "My mother is waiting for me tonight." She tried not to talk to him too much about herself. She closed her eyes and remembers her fragile mother that lay in the hospital bed all day. How could such a radiant and wonderful person get brain cancer?

"I'm not going to pry but are you modeling to pay for your mother's hospital bill?" Naruto asked her. She turned to him rather confused about his comment. "I use to go to college with you, at that time I wasn't such a big shot like now. I didn't understand why you quit when you were so good, but now I think I have a good idea." He tried to say with out giving too much pity in his tone.

"Naruto," she thought hard, "You were the braces guy." She laughed to herself. "That was a different time, such a long time ago." Her eyes were distant. She lowered her eyes and pulled her hair behind her ears. "I guess I did have to change everything for my mother. But as long as I'm with her I'm happy."

"What if I said that I can pay the entire bill, what would you say?" Naruto asked her. She raised her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't allow that, I'm independent I can pay for my own bills. I don't need someone I don't know playing around with me and my life." Hinata was offended. Who did he think he was?

"Hinata, I will pay for your mother to get better. I'm an actor I have tons of money. I know that with the salary you have you will never be able to keep ends meet. You spend it all on your mother that you don't have any for yourself." Naruto stated. Hinata ego couldn't hurt anymore. She eyed him. "I'll hire you to do a big job and I will pay you for your services."

"A job…" Hinata thought. "If it's a job then ok, but you should keep in mind I'm a model not a whore." Hinata had been conned many times before she wasn't going to fall into traps anymore.

"It's a simple job and you could start tomorrow." Naruto smiled. "But before we do we need to go shopping for some clothing. You need to look your best." He took a look outside his window. "Say hello to your mother." Hinata opened her door and walked as fast her legs could take her in. Finally she made it to her mother's room.

The pale woman with IVs slept silently. Only her heart meter was heard as Hinata took a seat next to her bed. She ran her hands through her long hair and hummed her mother's favorite song. There was a quiet knock on the door. It was the doctor who had been treating her mother for these passed years. The gestured her to come out so she followed him to the hall.

"I've done some exams to see the progression of the cancer." The doctor handed her the results. Hinata started to read the fine print. "If I was you, I would take her home so that she could live the rest of her time happily. I'm sorry." The doctor touched Hinata's shoulder and walked off. Hinata wiped the tears that escaped. She returned to room and her mother sat up.

"Mom you should sleep." Hinata crossed her arms and smiled hoping the darkness would hide her red eyes. Her mother just simply placed her hands on Hinata's lap. "Mom…"

"Hinata, how long are you going to take care of me?" Her mother's raspy voice asked. "You quit school and life to stay here and watch me die. I don't want this for you. I want you to live, make friends fall in love give me a grandchild. Don't waste the precious time you have with me."

"Mom first of all, I love my job. Second, I have tons of friends I just don't bother to hang with them all the time. Third, I don't need a man telling me how to live my life. Lastly, you know I don't want children I rather adopt one from a starving country." Hinata placed her hand on her mothers. "Don't worry I like spending my time here."

"Don't make excuses one day you'll regret this." Her mother signed giving up her fight. "I'll just have to wait for when I drop dead." She whispered to herself. She lay back down as Hinata got on the chair. She took an extra pillow and laid it down on the chair next to hers. She placed her head on the pillow and drifted to sleep. How would tomorrow be was her last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke admired the painting that was placed in front of his bed. His phone rang and he looked at the name. He opened the phone placing it next to his ear. One of his one night stands complained. He ignored her and hanged up on her. The phone rang again but this time it was Sakura.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She nagged. He really couldn't stand her voice not one bit. Sasuke rolled his eyes how he wishes he could hang up on her. "We are paid to show up in the premiere of the new movie for a reason, so get off of bed and get ready!" She hanged up on him. Sasuke signed and rolled off the bed.

Every inch of him wanted to call it quits for Sakura. How much he wanted to get his phone and call his boss, but he couldn't. He needed a reason. Why was it so hard for actors to find a legitimate reason? His mind went to the painting. If he could meet her and hook up then maybe he could finally break it with the nagger. The possibilities of him finding her were dim.

Sasuke dressed and got in his limo. They pulled off in Sakura's house. She stomped her way to his car and started to do what she was good at, nag. Sasuke thanked god when they finally made it to the place. Her mouth was shut. He opened the door for her and they walked out into the spot light. Girls squealed while all the media attention went to them. They escaped the cameras and entered the theatre.

Sasuke knew that they always sat next to Naruto so all they had to do was find the yellow hair. Like always it stuck out like a sore thumb. He pulled Sakura through the crowd to their seats. Naruto was talking to someone he had invited. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't like to fool around with girls so she had to be someone he liked. Sasuke looked around and noticed that the raising star Kiba sat behind him. While the crazy Ino sat besides him, she was famous for singing but she was called crazy because she made porno. But what caught most of his attention was the man sitting three seats in front of him.

Hiashi Hyuga, the man that was infamous in his youth. He had discovered many actors and directed movies. He owned the company both Naruto and he were recruited. The best thing for Sasuke was to talk to him after the movie. Sasuke was going to attend tonight's after party.

"Sasuke don't be rude introduce yourself." Sakura pulled his tie. Sakura apologized to Hinata who was sitting besides Naruto. Sasuke saw that Hiashi sat down so he turned to who Sakura was referring to. "She's a college friend of Naruto her name is Hinata." Sasuke's eyes were wide open.

Hinata could feel the blood rush to her head and her ears burned. Naruto's friend was obviously her type. Hinata couldn't get shy now. The bad thing about liking the guy was that he was taken. Sakura was so pretty she didn't blame the guy.

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said feeling, for the first time ever, embarrassed. He was never the type to get nervous and shy but she was different. She stole his heart and he would gladly give it to her anytime. Everything he had plan for that night was deleted. He changed his mind. He was going to spend all his time with her.

The music started meaning the movie was about to start. Sasuke switched seats with Sakura sitting next to Hinata. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the girl next to him. Was this love? And if it was it is the most wonderful thing in the world. He inhaled deeply in taking her sweet scent. In the end the movie finished a little too fast. Hinata turned to Naruto.

"Are you guys going to the after party?" Sasuke asked the couple. Naruto nodded and Hinata just smiled. Sasuke smiled to himself. This was going to be interesting. Together they took one limo to a hotel where every star gathers to party the night away. Naruto poured some alcohol in the punch like a loser he was.

Hinata sat down a little uncomfortable, it seemed like her mind was somewhere else, just when Sasuke was about to approach Hinata someone else did. His eyes narrowed the young actor. Sai, was an expert in action movies and he always did his own stunts. However, he was famous in breaking girl's hearts he was the type Hinata should stay away from.

Sasuke looked around. Where was Naruto and why wasn't he protecting his date? Just then Gaara an actor recruiter interrupted them. Sai signed and left as Gaara sat next to Hinata. He talks for a few minutes and gave her his card. Sasuke knew that she had a chance being as she is. Finally he was able to sit next to her though it seemed like Hinata knew he would.

"Want a drink?" Sasuke asked pouring some punch in a cup. She nodded and took the cup giving a nice sip. They started a conversation and Sasuke finally felt like he was able to draw closer to her. They had so much in common. After a while she started laugh a lot. "Hinata are you drunk?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes. He took her cup and smelled it; there was definitely alcohol in the beverage. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted louder then he should've, "Just wanna say, that I'm wit Sakura. Take Hinata…and hiccup take her homes, okaaaay? Bye-bye." Naruto hanged up. Sasuke signed and looked at tired Hinata. He helped her to her feet and took her to his limo. By the time they started to drive she was out. So he took her home. He picked her up, surprisingly she was light, and carried her in. She woke up so he got her on her feet.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes. She turned to Sasuke and cocked her head. She smiled and giggled. "Don't tell me this is your house?" She poked his stomach, his hard in fit stomach.

"Let me show you to bed." He took her hand. No matter how much he wanted to be with her, couldn't use her when she's like this. He pulled her to his room and took her shoulders to speak to her. "You can sleep here." She nodded but then she noticed the painting behind him.

"That's me." She pointed to the painting. She smiled widely. She drew closer and whispered in his ear. "Do you like me?" She bit her lower lips as she saw his face go red. She leaned back on to the bed pulling him down. "Cause I like you." She let go of him and started to take off her shirt. Sasuke's heart raced like never before. Soon she was just in her underwear placing her leg around his waist.

"Don't do this…" Sasuke said losing control. How much he wanted to be with her…it hurt. But then suddenly she got stiff. Her hand covered her mouth and she made a run for it! She leaned on the toilet and barfed. Sasuke walked over to her and held her hair back as she finally stopped. Thank god that happened, Sasuke was about to attack her. When she fell asleep he carried her to his bed. He closed the door behind him feeling a little thirsty for more.

At Naruto's House…

Sakura yawned and raised herself up with one hand. She rolled on her stomach and looked at her surroundings. This was definitely not her room. Then Naruto complained and she gasped. She looked under the blanket and internally screamed.

"Crap!" She hid her face in the pillow. It wasn't like she didn't like the idea it was that she wasn't suppose to. She found herself thinking about being with Naruto but she couldn't. Don't get her wrong she was in love with Naruto, but currently she was dating another actor who wasn't Naruto.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. Sakura's face went red. She looked up to him, her body wanted him. "What is it?" She jumped on him and kissed his lips. "Sakura?"

"I love you Naruto." She said kissing him once again. "I don't care anymore I just want to be with you." She wiped some tears. He smiled and gave her a tight hug. They kissed and the both loved each other. Once they were finished, they were dressing for a long day. Sakura called for the press to meet her in front of Naruto's door.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked her. She didn't respond. How can anyone be sure of something, but you will never know the outcome until you do it. She stepped out holding Naruto's hand. Camera's flashed and reporters asked questions. "Sakura has something to say." The crowd got silent as Sakura cleared her throat.

"I have something important to say," People murmured, "I am no longer dating Sasuke and I will spend the rest of my life with the person I love, Naruto." Everyone gasped at this statement. "That is all." Sakura pulled Naruto along to the limo. She never felt so happy in her life. "Let's get married." Sakura said out of the spur.

"What?" Naruto dropped his apple. Sakura couldn't feel her body, she was so excited. "You really want this." She nodded, and he kissed her forehead. "Then we get married." He rejoiced. "Driver to the city hall!" He shouted and they driver changed his course. This was the most wonderful day for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke watched the news and was completely caught off guard. Sakura finally confessed her undying love for Naruto. He admired her bravery. He turned when he heard someone moan in pain. He chuckled as Hinata came with her hand pinching her forehead.

"It's a hangover." Sakura said answering her silent question. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. Not once last night did she drink anything but a few cups of punch. After the third cup of punch she doesn't remember too much. But she had an odd dream that she tried to seduce Sasuke. Like that would ever happen.

She found some Tylenol and took three pills. Hopefully the pain would end very soon. Sasuke got up from his chair and turned off the TV, it didn't interest him anymore. Sasuke picks up the bag of clothes he bought for Hinata not too long ago and handed it to her. She took it looking inside.

"You can shower and dress up. I bet you want to get all clean after last night." Sasuke stated watching her reaction. She took the clothes and walked away and just before touching the door knob she turned around to look at him. He watched her intently.

"Thanks." She whispered entering the bathroom. She undressed and got in the warm shower. It felt marvelous. When she finished she turned off the water and got blow drying her hair. She started to think…what if the dream wasn't a dream and she really tried to seduce him? Her face went red. She shrugged it off and put on the clothes he gave her. She like the jeans and cute shirt that came with the light sweater, it was something she would have bought.

Sasuke finished a call when Hinata came out the bathroom. She lowered her gaze when their eyes connected for a spilt second. Sasuke's chef came out with a plate for Hinata to eat. She thanked him and sat on the big empty table. How someone could eat in such a lonely place, she thought to herself.

"Let's go out." Sasuke suggested. "It would be fun to hang out and get to know each other." Hinata looked up to him. "I can't lie," he hesitated, "It's an excuse to spent time with you."

"That would be fun." She focused on the food again. "That's also an excuse to spend time with you." They both sat in the silence which was then broken by laughter. When she finished he took her to his prized motorcycle. "I've never been one before." She confessed.

"Just hold on tight." He said handing her a helmet. He hopped on and she did too. Her hands slowly went around his waist as he started the gas. After feeling her body almost fly she tightly gripped his waist.

"Just where are we going?" Hinata shouted. Sasuke didn't answer. Hinata notice the scenery change. "We're going to the beach? At this time of year…" She wondered to herself. Soon he came to a stop. He took off his helmet and helped Hinata down. "Explain." Hinata ordered. Sasuke couldn't resist.

"This is my favorite place to go." Sasuke said feeling the cold wind. "I go here when I need to think." He got closer to the shore.

"Do you always bring girls here?" Hinata asked. Sasuke turned around with the most serene look. It took her breath away. How could she fall so in love with him? He walked back to her and touched her face lightly. He placed his forehead on hers.

"You're the first." He whispered. He closes his eyes letting the situation soak in. Hinata back up a bit and kicked the sand in his shoes. "What was that for?" he took off his shoes putting it to the side. He looked up and felt his heart beat fast. She backed up slowly and smiled widely. He picked sand up and threw it. She closed her eyes in time.

"That was dirty." She shook off the sand. She picked up some they had a sand war. They chased each other until he dragged her down to the floor. They laughed as Sasuke pulled her towards him on the floor. She hugs him back. Sasuke looks into her eyes and gets lost. He compulsively gets on top of her and leans in. His lips touch hers he backs up doubtingly but Hinata crushes her lips on to his. She blushes and draws back. "Sorry, I attacked you."

Sasuke smiles and kisses her. Each kiss is sweeter then the other. Her fingers get into his hair as he starts to trail to her neck. He comes back to her lips this time to dominate all her mouth. His tongue finds it way into her mouth where they kiss passionately. They take a breather, and Sasuke sit next to her. They sit in the silence.

Sasuke and Hinata spent the day sight seeing and holding hands. Occasionally he would lean in to kiss her and she would comply. That was until she got a phone call from her mother's hospital. Hinata hanged up the phone anxiously and Sasuke drove her to the hospital. There she raced to her room. Hinata looked at the bed with a blanket covering her mothers face.

"Hinata?" Sasuke managed to catch up. But it was too late. Hinata fell on her knees and she grabbed hold of her mother's hand. She cried her heart out, how could she not be there when her mother most needed her. The only family she ever knew of had died. Sasuke brought her to his house where she just went to sleep. He didn't blame her he knew what it was like to lose a family member.

The next day she met up with her mother's lawyer. He seemed a little restless about the situation. There was something her mother had kept a secret. That's when Hinata notice more people had came. She had never met any of them. A tall man with a little girl holding his hand sat down besides Hinata. Sasuke seemed to become very quiet when this happened.

"Hiashi it's good to see you after all these years." The Lawyer stated. Hinata looked at the man. He had the same type of eyes like her. Was he an Uncle? "Well then let's get to the point. Hinata you're mother had left you with nearly everything. She has a bank account in the city worth 13 million dollars for you. She also left you this necklace." He handed her the necklace her mother always treasured. Hinata put it on. "Hiashi she left you this letter she hoped you could read it."

"Thank you." Hiashi took it and gave his regards. "My wife wasn't always pleased with me." Hinata's head popped up.

"Wife?" Hinata asked confused. "You were married to my mother?" Hiashi seemed surprised.

"Did your mother ever tell you of me?" He asked and Hinata didn't respond. "I'm your father Hinata. I raised you until you were two and you're mother walked out on me. I never did anything to her yet she took away you, my heir out of spite." He put a hat on. "If you ever want to catch up just call." He handed Hinata a card. He left dragging the little girl away with him.

"Who would've thought?" Sasuke told himself. He touched Hinata's shoulder lightly. "Let's go home." She nodded and took his hand. When they arrived Sasuke looked at Hinata with a stare she never seen. He carried her to their room where he pinned her to the wall. He kissed her and pulled her up so that they were eye to eye. "I love you Hinata since the moment I saw you in the painting." She touched his cheek lightly, her fingers played with his hair.

"I love you too." Hinata said. He kissed her again. They found themselves tangled up on the bed. "Hold me." Hinata felt his arms hold on to her tightly. Sasuke wasn't expecting this but he did sleep with her that night. He hoped that they would sleep everything night together so that he would wake up to her smile.

Few days later…

Naruto divorced Sakura. He was totally over her. He had a new target someone else to destroy. He looked at the picture of Hinata. He did fancy her she would be someone so fun to play with. He could see it already.

"Hinata, watch out." Naruto said dialing a number. Someone picked up. "Hey Hinata, all is going as plan. Do you have Sasuke believing you love him?"

"What?" Sasuke answered.

"Opps," Naruto lied, "Sorry, I guess I should tell you now. I paid Hinata to date you so that I can hook up with Sakura. I should have told you sooner." Sasuke hanged up furiously.

Sasuke went to Hinata who was cooking some breakfast. She turned to Sasuke who seemed upset and confused. She went up to him but when she touched him he flinched.

"What's the matter?" She asked him.

"Is it true that Naruto paid you to pretend to like me?" Sasuke asked. Hinata was horror struck.


	4. Chapter 4

Confusion was all Hinata felt. How could he ever think such a thing? She crossed her arms and turned to the side. Now anger took over, she was pissed. Why did he have to accuse her of something like that? Did he not trust her?

"I need to leave." Hinata took her coat from the hanger and walked towards the door. Sasuke held on to her hand. She looked at it and got free from his grip. This time he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. He should fear of losing her. He didn't her to leave.

"I'm being paid to be with you that don't mean I have to stay here all day." Hinata said sarcastically. She took her phone and dialed at number. Finally Naruto picked up the phone. "I need you to pick me up from Sasuke's house. Thanks." She hanged up. "Think about what you asked me, and when you draw up the answer I'll come back." She said monotone and left.

Sasuke punched the wall breaking it with his knuckles. Why did he have to ask such a stupid thing?

Hinata watched Naruto pull in. She got inside and sat next to Naruto who seemed happy. But once the car started to drive the doors locked and Naruto chuckled to himself. Maybe her nerves were making her think too much? At least she thought that until Naruto's hand touched her thigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hinata tried to remove his hands but he just pulled her. He pulled her to him where he kissed her neck. She began to struggle again and he pushed her forcefully to the chair. He got on top of her and ripped her panties off. Hinata gasped, what did she get herself into? "Naruto!"

"I want to taint you Hinata, before Sasuke could have a taste. You will be the sweetest piece of virgin ass I get to fuck." Naruto said, but all the words seemed to be out of character. She pushed him off and went to grab the door handle. She could finally escape! A horrible pain hit her left leg and she went to look at the source. Her head went light and she felt sleepy. "Don't fight it off." Were the last words she heard…

Sasuke at a bar…

Sasuke took another sip of alcohol, which he wasn't fond of doing. How could so many people go here and drink this piece of crap all the time? Sasuke marveled their stomach and pushed his cup to the side. He heard a loud laughter in the back ground, it seemed familiar to him.

"Sasuke my man!" Kiba came up drinking off a big cup of vodka. "How's it going with you?" Kiba sat next to him and slammed his cup on the table. When some liquid dropped on the counter Kiba laughed loudly.

"Naruto told me he paid a girl to date me and she left with him so that I think." Sasuke knew he wouldn't remember so it didn't matter. Kiba cleaned his face with his hand.

"You have no idea what trouble you're girlfriend is in!" Kiba shouted. "Before you came, Naruto used to take my girlfriends screw them behind my back and dump them. Some were by force others…well they went along with him. He would do anything to have another mans woman." Kiba's head hit the table. He was knocked out.

Sasuke felt his hands tremble. Naruto was going to pay if he was doing something like that! Sasuke ran out the door and jumped in the limo. His new destination was Naruto's house.

Meanwhile…

Hinata's head was pounding. When she tried to get up she couldn't. Her arms were handcuffed to head board of bed, and her legs were tied to the sides. She still had on her clothing, at least for now. There was no sign of Naruto so Hinata looked to see if she could break loose from the trap. Not matter what she did nothing happened. Her eyes darted to the door that was now open.

"Well isn't my pet awake?" Naruto drew closer. "I didn't know you wanted to have fun so soon." Naruto took off his shirt and jumped on the bed crawling on top of her. His hands groped her breast tight. Hinata moaned in pain. Naruto leaned in to see her facial expressions as he squeezed them harder. Hinata couldn't speak with the through the tape so he pulled it off to hear her.

"You sick bastard!" Hinata shouted and then spit on his face. Naruto didn't seem happy like he was before. He slapped her with the back of his hand. Hinata could suddenly see stars…it hurt so badly.

"Just because of that, I'll make sure it hurts." Naruto said unzipping his pants. Just when he was out and ready someone knocked the door down. Hinata couldn't see too much, the tears clouded her vision. Naruto was thrown off of her and she could hear him hit the ground. Pounding, there was lots of pounding.

"Hinata…" Someone said softly as he carried her. She recognized the voice, it was Sasuke. He had come to save her in time. Hinata just simply closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Naruto…

He took everything away from Naruto. Before he came Naruto was number one, everyone wanted Naruto to star in their movie. Naruto took joy in be in such high demand that he would sometimes turn down a movie just because he felt like it. But one day Sasuke came into view.

Sasuke got the best roles. Movies considering Naruto wanted Sasuke instead. In the end Naruto was stuck being second role, he hated being second role. He wanted it to go back to how it was. He wanted to feel the power again but no one would give him the opportunity.

That's why Naruto did his best to destroy what was Sasuke's. He wanted to crush Sasuke with his bare hands. He wanted to attack Sasuke where it most hurt, Hinata. It failed. But Naruto wasn't a quitter. He was going to get Hinata some day, some how…

Sasukes house…

Hinata was feeling better. She looked at herself in the mirror, they bruise had turned yellow now. She couldn't take away the images but at least now she could go out with Sasuke. Too bad he was away filming a movie about ninjas. The series was starting to be a hit.

Hinata turned on the TV but nothing interested her. She got a text from Sasuke. He wasn't going to come home early so she would have to sleep before he got there. Hinata signed, this was going to be a very boring day. When Hinata left the room and made it to the kitchen the lights were off. She clicked the light on and some one standing in the dark made her jump.

At the Studio…

"Sasuke it's a half a day why did you just tell your girl friend you weren't coming til late?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He smiled and blushed hard. "Well?" Did she always have to know everything?

"I'm giving her this." Sasuke showed her a small box. "I want it to be official." Sasuke says putting back the box in his pocket. "I'm going home now. I called for Alfred to take her out while I prepare the house. I hope she says yes." Sasuke felt his heart beat so fast. He hoped he wouldn't sound like a fool when he asked.

"I bet she'll be happy." Sakura encouraged him.

At Sasuke's house…

"You again…" Hinata felt her knees go weak. Naruto took a step towards her and she screamed. He chuckled and lifted both hands showing he meant no harm, at least not now.

"Listen only, leave Sasuke." Naruto commanded her. She narrowed her eyes, why would she leave someone she loved with all her heart? "Let me rephrase this, leave Sasuke and you get hurt or stay with Sasuke and both get hurt." Hinata gasped. "Tonight I will strike whether you made your decision or not." Naruto left her to think.

Hinata loved Sasuke so much she would never want him to go through any hurt. Maybe it was best for her…to give him up? Hinata wiped some tears that escaped. She took her pen and wrote on a piece of paper and taped it on the door. She ran pass Alfred and into the streets she barely knew.

Alfred called Sasuke and told him Hinata ran off. He hanged up on the phone and when he was about to close it something fell to the ground. He picked it up and it read: "For Sasuke, I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke held the paper in his fingers. He started to sob. Just when everything seemed to be perfect it came down to this. He couldn't blame her. He was always gone, and she must've been bored him already. Nothing life was perfect.

In the Park…

Gaara loved to stroll in the park at night. The skyline was better then where he lived, for one he could actually see the stars. He never knew what he could encounter in this time of the night. He just hoped it wouldn't be anything bad.

Somewhere not too far…

Hinata stayed under the light in the park trail. She was afraid of getting lost in the dark as much as being found in the light. Something told her that no matter how hard you tried to hide she would be found. She heard footsteps behind her. She twirled to face the person.

"I guess you found me." Naruto said. The words made Hinata tremble in fear. She back on to the rail when she touched it she looked back. Behind her was the lake. Her eyes jumped quickly to her attacker. Just when she was about to run Naruto grabbed her throat.

"Don't run away." Naruto said. "You know I love to squeeze things. Let's see how much you will last until you can't take it anymore. His grip got tighter and Hinata couldn't breathe anymore. Her hands tried to reach for his neck but she couldn't even touch it. She went to kick him but then he laid his body on hers. Her fingers dig deep in his skin scratching all his arms.

Hinata felt herself loosing feeling. Her hands fell to the side and her eyes rolled over. Was this the end of her? Was she going to die tonight in this horrible place? Hinata could see Sasuke, how much she wanted to tell him her love for him. Sasuke!

Naruto turned someone was near by. He let go of her throat and she fell forward, out cold. He simply pushed her towards the water. Once he heard the splash Naruto ran for it. He didn't notice the red head make his way to rail and jump in the water.

Gaara swam deep into the water until he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. He kicked his legs as fast as he could to make it in time to shore. He gripped the rail and lifted them to the park trail. They were finally on ground. Gaara then opened up her shirt and place his ear on her chest. Her heart beat was slow, too slow. He started to compress her chest.

"Come on, wake up!" Gaara lifted head and pressed his lips on her pushing air into her lungs. "Come on!" He started to compress her chest again. Her finger twitched. Gaara stopped when her head lifted up and she spit out the water out her lungs. She coughed and tried to get up. "You're ok." Gaara said relieved.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked disoriented. Gaara check her pulse and helped her to her feet. "Who are you?" Hinata blinked a few times. "You were that guy." Hinata recognized him. She could barely keep her head up.

"Don't talk, you need to breathe slowly." Gaara told her and she nodded. "Can you tell me what happened here tonight?" He took the first step and she stumbled. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't remember." Hinata felt ashamed. "All I remember was that I broke up with Sasuke to run away. But from who?" Gaara looked at her. Her mind was suppressing that memory. She truly didn't want to remember who he was. He must have been someone she knew.

"That is ok. Let's just get you to the hospital." Gaara helped her to his car. He closed the door behind her and took off. He raced to the ER where someone helped him carry Hinata in. They quickly got her in and treated her. Gaara looked at his cell phone screen. Sasuke's number, should he call it? He signed and pressed call. "Sasuke there's something you should know."

Sasuke home…

Sasuke gasped he jumped off the couch threw his chocolates to the side. He couldn't believe that only minutes ago he was depressed eating the chocolates he bought for Hinata. Meanwhile his love was almost killed. Sasuke got on his motorcycle. When he turned the lights on someone was standing there.

"Sasuke did you know I find it extremely hard to keep promises?" Naruto approached Sasuke. "Or do you want me to talk about how Hinata squirmed when I almost choked her to death? You should have seen how sexy she looked as her face went white. I could almost take her on dead." Sasuke pounced on Naruto.

"Do you want me to destroy your face like I did the last time?" Sasuke lifted his fist. Naruto gabbed something in his abdomen. Sasuke lowered his hand and touched the flowing liquid. He lifted it to the light, it was blood. Naruto pushed Sasuke to ground sitting up. Naruto smiled and took the knife out enjoying Sasuke cry of pain. Naruto put the knife in his pocket and left Sasuke to bleed to death.

"A pitiful death for such a pitiful man, how fitting." Naruto stated before entering his vehicle and leaving the scene. Sasuke took out his phone dialing Gaara's number. "How is she?" He asked Gaara right away. "That's good to hear…" Sasuke started to cough, "I'm just a little…hurt…" Sasuke dropped his phone.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Answer me are you ok?" Gaara shouted fearing the worst.

That day Sasuke was hospitalized not too far from Hinata's room. But once Hinata was able to roam around she went to visit him.

"Sasuke…" Hinata opened the door the room light was off. She walked in and sat besides him. She smiled and took his hand, she might as well tell him even though he was asleep. "I wanted to protect you but I couldn't." Hinata lowered her head trying not to look him in the face. "I must be such a bother ever since I came I've given you so much trouble."

"That's not true." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him, he was awake! Hinata gasped. "I know I should sleep but I couldn't help but think about how you were all this time. I'm happy to see you're ok."

"Sasuke I'm so sorry, I should've told you the truth." Hinata said regrettably. "Just thinking back I wished I could've thought more rationally. I really have ruined your life." His hand stretched and touched her cheek lightly.

"Hinata don't say that." Sasuke said with much sadness. He sat up and kissed her. Hinata closed her eyes and kissed him back. She bit his bottom lip making Sasuke moan. "I would jump you if it didn't hurt so much." He cringed and lay back down. Hinata got on his bed lying next to him.

"I've been offered a job." Hinata whispered. Sasuke kissed her forehead. "At the ninja show you're working at. Gaara said that the hero needed a love interest." Hinata giggled as Sasuke whistled.

"Does that mean I get to see you naked?" Sasuke asked her in a low husky and very sexy voice. Hinata turned and to lie on her stomach. Her lips touched his ear and nibbles at the end.

"You get to see me naked whenever you want." She said seductively and then gets on her feet. She blows him a kiss and exits his room.

A Month Later…

Sasuke and Hinata are holding hands in the set. She was the new face of movies and show, dating the hottest man Sasuke. He was the fortunate man to steal her heart. While they whispered things into each other ears Sasuke takes out a box and hands it over to her. She smiles kissing him passionately.

When they make it home she lures him to his room shutting the door behind her. She puts her arms around his neck as he lifts her up her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Do you love me?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looks deep in her eyes.

"How can I love you more?" He asked her.

"Then love me tonight." She requested and he complied. In each other's arms they made love. Never were there such sweet kisses or such beautiful heart beats in all time. No this was true love.

Note:

Yes! I got finished…if you're wondering what happened to Naruto there's lots of evidence against him…so he's in jail. Sakura is being the star she is, breaking hearts like hers was. And I didn't think I was going to make Naruto crazy but that's how it ended up. I really liked writing this story and I hope you guys liked it too!

Please comment, give me your input! What did you like and what would you like to see in the extras? Wink wink! . there goes my vacation though… after this I will have to find time to write. Life is so demanding I tell you but I find joy in all of it.

See you guys!


End file.
